I Have Finally Found You
by Kit2000
Summary: She opened her eyes slowly. Her gaze fell on her bare feet. At this moment she felt someone's presence. Immediately, without any other thought, she looked up and her eyes met so familiar gaze of his cobalt eyes. His lips whispered softly breaking the melody of the singing sea.


**_A/N Hello guys~ we are back with a little one-shot that we wish to give as a gift to our dear friend VictoriaRED111. Thank you, honey, for always being there for us and for supporting us, motivating us and for being our dear friend :heart:_**

**_We hope you will like this little story =) Please, enjoy!~_**

**_And one more thing...If you aren't Claire/Leon supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!_**

**I have finally found you**

She was wandering down the beach of the azure sea. The waves, that lost their power due to the meeting with the shore, were gently kissing her bare feet. The shoes were hanging down from the fingers of her left hand. A naughty night wind was playing with wet red hair. A dress, a little too light for such a cold night, tried to heat up her fragile body.

She trailed her hand through still wet hair and carried the gaze of her blue eyes to the horizon line; behind which the first shy rays of the sun could be seen. The night passed by unnoticeably. She didn't want to come back to an empty house. The only place where she could feel comfortable at the moment was… this shore, this sea that had always shared its warmth and coldness, the rays of the sunset that reminded of her inner self. Every time she came here, all the problems went to the background of this sandy world.

She went down the shore slowly, enjoying its chilling laughter. For a moment, she closed her eyes and carefully embraced herself by the shoulders. It seemed that the wind itself was gently hugging her. That feeling of freedom like flying above the ocean – nothing could be compared to that. She could understand herself only being alone. Understand that she was…unbearably lonely. Only now she felt the coldness of the night that was making its way to the dawn smoothly.

She opened her eyes slowly. Her gaze fell on her bare feet. At this moment she felt someone's presence. Immediately, without any other thought, she looked up and her eyes met so familiar gaze of his cobalt eyes. His lips whispered softly breaking the melody of the singing sea.

-I have finally found you, Claire.

A man approached the girl in a fast and confident step. His hands captured her fragile slender body in his robust and strong arms. He raised his beauty as a feather and twirled her in the air. She cried out in surprise. But the young agent did not stop swirling his wife. He missed her like crazy and it took him almost three hours to find her.

The girl asked lamentably to put her down because she felt dizzy. The man immediately fulfilled her wish.

Leon said that he was worried when he got home after a business trip and did not find her anywhere. He searched through all of her favorite places in the city until he found her here.

Claire apologized for the anxiety she had caused him and said that she couldn't bear solitude when he was away, that was why she decided to take a walk and dispel her melancholy.

Leon stroked his beloved wife's long wet hair and clung to her salty lips in an intense and passionate kiss. She answered his dominant and deep kiss with all the love that lived in her young heart. The spouses continued kissing for a long time enthusiastically to the accompaniment of the sound of the waves. Leon was not able to let go his sweet wife from his strong and admiring embrace.

Only at dawn the young couple returned home. The man suddenly stopped in front of the door and kissed Claire's seductive pink lips passionately again. She was a little surprised by his sudden impulse, but implicitly responded to her beloved's affectionate attacks, which made the blood dance in her veins. When his warm lips left the girl alone, Leon told her that he was madly in love with her and then he asked her not to scare him like that anymore. She was his precious treasure, and if something happened to her, he just had no idea how to go through this grief. Claire sincerely promised him not to disappear without warning ever again. In response, the man picked her up in his arms and went into the house in a confident step, carrying his wife to their lovely bedroom. Leon wanted to warm up her frozen body in a hot tub and, after that, to lay Claire on their cozy bed and fall asleep beside her restfully, never letting his adored wife go from his secure and caring embrace. Tomorrow they would go to the sea for a picnic and spend a wonderful day full of charm, tenderness and infinite romance there.

**THE ****END**

**_A/N This is it. _****_Review, please? :flirty:_**


End file.
